1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement microscope device provided with a measurement function, an image generating method, an operation program for operating this measurement microscope device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been developed a measurement device using triangulation as a measurement device for measuring an object. As shown in FIG. 84, such a device is previously set with an angle α between an optical axis of measurement light emitted from a light projecting section 110 and an optical axis of measurement light incident on a light receiving section 120 (an optical axis of the light receiving section 120). When an object S is not placed on a stage 140, the measurement light emitted from the light projecting section 110 is reflected by a point O on a placing surface of the stage 140 and incident on the light receiving section 120. On the other hand, when the object S is placed on the stage 140, the measurement light emitted from the light projecting section 110 is reflected by a point A on the surface of the object S and incident on the light receiving section 120. A distance d between the point O and the point A in an X-direction is measured, and based on this distance d, a height h of the point A on the surface of the object S is calculated. Calculating the heights of all points on the surface of the object S allows measurement of a three-dimensional shape of the object S. In order to irradiate all the points on the surface of the object S with the measurement light, the measurement light is emitted from the light projecting section 110 in accordance with a predetermined structured measurement light pattern, and a three-dimensional shape of the object S is efficiently measured by a stripe projection method using striped measurement light.
In such a measurement device capable of capturing image data in the three-dimensional shape, an imageable visual field range is restricted by performance of an imaging element or the like. It is desirable that a three-dimensional image is captured with a visual field as wide as possible for efficiently performing the measurement, but when a wide visual field is to be captured, resolution of the obtained image decreases to cause deterioration in measurement accuracy. In the meantime, when the measurement accuracy is to be improved, the visual field becomes narrower. As described above, the visual field and the accuracy have a trade-off relation where, when one is taken as important, the other is neglected, and it has thus been difficult to make the both favorable in the past.
On the other hand, it is considered that a plurality of images are captured while an imaged position is changed with high accuracy, and these plurality of images are connected to obtain an image with a wide visual field. In this case, a large number of images need to be captured, and it thus takes a long time. In order to reduce the time for capturing one image, for example, it is considered that the irradiation direction is limited to one direction. In this case, a measurement result of the measurement by the stripe projection method depends in principle on a shape and material properties of the object. For example, an object having a shape close to flat can be captured by one-side illumination, whereas an object having an unevenness surface is shaded by one-side illumination and cannot be measured, and hence both-side illumination is more suitable. Meanwhile, when the object is like an opaque resin, penetration of projected light occurs, and further, when the object is a metal body, multiple reflection may occur. Hence there has been a problem of not being able to successfully perform measurement in a standard measurement mode.
Moreover, in the measurement by the stripe projection method, the measurement time varies widely from the order of three seconds to one minute by changing the measurement method (measurement mode) or the illumination direction. The measurement mode and the measurement direction are desired to be set as safely as possible so as to prevent failure in measurement, but in this case, the measurement of each image takes a long time.
As described above, when the imaging conditions such as the measurement direction, the measurement mode and the measurement brightness are fixed and then measurement is performed, the measurement may fail in part of images depending on the shape and the material properties of the object. However, when measurement is performed in a highest-class measurement mode, it blindly takes time. As described above, there has been a problem in that the measurement time is difficult to reduce when images captured by the stripe projection method are to be connected.